


Delicate Matters

by adeclanfan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has issues with some of Earth's customs. Okay, maybe she has issues with MANY strange Tau'ri ideas, like shaving and women in the Air Force not being allowed to have sex with other women. Sam gets an ear, and face, full of Vala's frustrations in the locker room after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campyspornshack (campylobacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> warnings for femslash and graphic oral sex

"Ow... damn it." The words were followed by a clatter of stuff falling in the next shower stall and a huff of exasperation. 

"Vala? Is everything okay in there?" Sam asked, her voice raised so she could be heard over the running water. 

There was a series of dark mutters and a sigh, then Vala's exasperated voice came from the edge of Sam's shower curtain. "Why do you Tau'ri do this to yourselves? Who thought it would be a good idea to use an implement with sharp blades to remove the hair from one's delicate nether regions? It would be a man, of course. Obviously one who has never had the privilege of lathering and scraping the hair off his family jewels!"

Sam smiled to herself. 

Vala was always ranting about some Earth custom or etiquette she didn't understand or flat out didn't approve of. And to be honest, the outside looking in perspective she gave made Sam reevaluate a thing or two she used to just take for granted. "There are other ways to manage body hair," she offered, "you could just trim it. Or there is a cream that dissolves the hair."

"Like an acid?" Vala gaped. "Why on Earth would someone put acid on their genitals? Why do you need to remove body hair at all? It's naturally occurring and it doesn't hurt anything... Qetesh had the slaves paint the hair with liquid gold and glue diamonds into it when she was expecting company."

Sam turned the water off and reached for her towel, rubbing first her face and short cropped hair and then her body, until she was mostly dry. It would take Vala ages to dry her mass of ebony tresses, but Sam envied her for all that shiny hair. Maybe, someday, she would grow hers out and just pin it up to meet the strict Air Force dress code regs. 

She wrapped the towel around her body and tucked it in, moving the shower curtain and stepping out into humid air of the women's locker room. "Not everyone shaves," she offered. 

"I never would have," Vala huffed, "but I saw this award show on your television and some Hollywood actress didn't shave the hair under her arms and the reporters were merciless on her." Vala's forehead had a crease between her eyes, and it was only something Sam noticed when Vala got really upset. 

"Did you cut yourself?" 

Vala pouted, "maybe... I might have."

Sam walked around the banks of lockers and checked for other women in the shower stalls, then proceeded to hang the 'closed for cleaning' sign on the outside door handle and locked the door. Returning to Vala, she inclined her head in the direction of a bench, "come sit down and let me have a look." Vala eyed her suspiciously, and Sam put her hands up in a non threatening gesture. "I'll just see if you cut yourself. Without a hand mirror, you'll have trouble looking for yourself. We're both women. Same equipment and all that."

The former Goa'uld host didn't look convinced, so Sam tried again. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours?" She felt her cheeks burn. The things she did for her teammates. "I can't believe I just said that." 

That got stubborn Vala's attention. The woman moved with her usual graceful, sultry sashay to the nearest bench and planted her bottom on the cold wood. 

Sam's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Naked Vala watching her was... unnerving. "Uhm..." she cleared her throat and tried again, "it would be easier if you lay back." 

Vala shrugged and did as Sam asked, trusting her completely, and Sam knelt between Vala's long legs and drew a shaky breath. Silently, she chided herself for being such a sissy. Vala was her teammate and her friend and she was helping her, not going down on her. 

Just the brief mental image of going down on Vala sent an electric jolt straight to Sam's pussy. No. Nononono. She was looking for an injury, nothing more. "Get a grip," Sam muttered to herself. 

"What was that?" Vala asked.

"I was just saying that if you do have a cut it might hurt if I accidentally touch it. So be prepared."

"I don't think its too bad."

"Can I move some of the hair to look around? And could you could open your legs a little wider?"

Vala was catching on to Sam's nervousness, and the brunette smiled at her. "Do whatever you need to. I don't mind." Her pale thighs spread wide for Sam, giving her complete access. Nobody ever accused Vala of being shy; she was more comfortable with her body than anyone Sam had ever known, much more so than Sam herself. 

The sight of the jet black curls with the plump pink lips peeking out was enough to make Sam's breath catch. God, Vala was beautiful. Sam had always thought her attractive, but did every part of her friend have to be perfect? 

The woman even smelled beautiful, somehow alien and exotic, but beautiful nonetheless. The scent of the generic antibacterial soap the Air Force stocked in the locker rooms mixed with the scent that was unique to Vala Mal Doran. A delicately spicy tang, like a hint of cloves or cinnamon, exuded from her very pores; it was more noticeable coming from her clean, still damp sex. 

Sam's fingertips carded the dark curls, more silky than springy. This elicited a sigh and the slightest lifting of Vala's hips to meet her touch. "I don't see any cuts or scraped skin. I think you got lucky this time." Vala was strangely silent, as if lost in her own thoughts, and Sam continued to stroke the pink flesh soothingly. Her fingers acting of their own accord. After a minute, Sam pulled her hand back and Vala made an unhappy sound. Sam frowned, "what's wrong?"

Vala sat up, obviously not happy. 

And Sam, still kneeling between her knees, was now almost nose to nose with her. 

"I've never admitted this to anyone, but there was one thing I found I missed terribly after Qetesh was gone." Her cheeks colored. "She had this one servant... the woman was fantastic at oral sex... I can still remember how good it felt. It was the one memory I wanted to hold on to." Vala's eyes filled with real pain. "I haven't been with a woman since then; I was afraid I would forget completely if someone else tried to give me pleasure like that."

"God, Vala. I had no idea," Sam whispered. It never occurred to Sam, really, that there could be an upside to being taken as a host. She started to back away, but Vala's legs wrapped around her, holding her in place and then drawing her closer. The strength in those thighs was amazing. 

Sam's eyes widened, "um... Vala?"

The corner of Vala's mouth quirked, the beginnings of a wickedly playful grin, "how long has it been for you, Sam?" They were so close, her breath was hot on Sam's face. 

Sam felt her jaw fall open, and she was sure she was bright red. "I... um..."

"Tell me," Vala commanded, and it gave Sam a tiny glimpse of what Qetesh must have been like issuing orders from Vala's face and in her voice. It was hot. Much hotter than it should have been knowing Vala had no say in anything the alien parasite said or did with her body. 

Her answer slipped out before Sam could stop herself, "It only happened once, in college. I was taking a communication course, something required for all students in order to graduate, and we were making our finals presentation together. We stayed up all night for several nights preparing and somehow, on the last night, a pizza break turned into something more. She went down on me on the couch in my apartment and made me orgasm twice. I tried to return the favor, but I don't think I was very good at it. I was too nervous." 

Sam hadn't thought of the girl in at least ten years, but it still made her feel damn guilty. "She was a freshman, maybe five years younger than me, and very pretty, but I was already a First Lieutenant in the Air Force by then, and that sort of thing was strictly forbidden. Don't ask, don't tell. If we were caught, I would've been kicked out for sure. The next day, we made our presentation and I never saw her again."

"So, did you like it?" Vala asked, hopefully. 

Sam considered that for a while before giving her answer, "Yeah, I mean how could I not like it. Who turns down oral sex? It was different; oral with guys always seems so prickly. It would have been better if I wasn't so worried about being caught..."

"Would you still worry about it, even now? You've saved this entire planet from complete annihilation half a dozen times since I've known you. Surely they could overlook a tiny pussy licking habit..." 

Sam laughed. "I don't know what they would do now, attitudes are slowly changing. I guess it's a moot point since I don't have a pussy to lick." 

She issued the challenge with her eyes, dared Vala to offer herself and the bold woman didn't disappoint her. "That's not entirely true. I have a needy one right... here." Vala took Sam's head in her hands and pressed Sam's forehead rather aggressively against her crotch, "get to work."

Sam chuckled. There wasn't a shy bone in Vala's body, was there? She pressed a kiss to the other woman's mons while Vala stretched out on the bench like before, sighing happily. Her arms made a pillow for her head and exposed Vala's shaved underarms. 

On the left one, there is a tiny cut that had trickled a little line of blood.

"Hey!" Sam complained. "I thought you cut yourself down here!" She slapped Vala's thigh. 

Vala smirked at the ceiling, "I never said where I cut myself. You just assumed I meant between my legs. More licking and less talking would be good."

"Payback is a bitch, Mal Doran." 

Vala chuckled, "I'm quite looking forward to it."

Sam parted Vala's slick folds and sought her clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, yes..." Vala hissed, "just like that."

Sam rolled her eyes and set to work lapping the rose petal soft skin from top to bottom and then back again. Vala was already wet for her and soon her juice covered Sam's nose and cheeks and chin. 

Vala lifted her hips to keep Sam in contact with her slit each time she pulled back for air. The long legs previously holding Sam in place were now bent up and spread wide, giving Sam complete access. Her fingers teased the creamy opening for a while before Sam mustered the courage to slip a digit into the surprisingly tight passage. 

"Damn, Vala," she whispered against her belly, "you must get even less sex than I do."

"I could have sex..." Vala huffed, "I have lots of men offering..." 

Sam smirked, "But they're all boring or jerks? Welcome to life in the SGC."

"I think... I'm going to come if your finger keeps doing that..."

"You mean this..." Sam brushed Vala's g-spot with her fingertip. 

Vala groaned, "yes, damn it."

"Well, then, maybe I should stop..." She started to pull her finger out, and Vala's vagina clenched it... hard. 

"Don't you dare..." Vala howled, "I'll never forgive you."

Sam continued to stroke Vala inside with her finger, even adding a second one, while she flicked her hot, super sensitive button with the tip of her tongue. Putting her weight on her arms, she struggled to pin Vala down to the bench. Her teammate was squirming and twisting and making too much noise, but her moans had Sam's own pussy creaming in sympathy and throbbing in a demand for attention. 

That's what gave her the idea to tip Vala off the bench and onto the plush, padded carpet covering the locker room floor. 

"Hey!" Vala harrumphed, "that wasn't very nice." 

Sam showed her just how nice she could be by turning around and positioning her sex over Vala's face, before returning to what she was doing to Vala's pussy. She was practically sitting on Vala's face and Sam gasped sharply as Vala pulled her hips closer and buried her tongue in Sam's slit. 

Time stood still as they ate each other out and Sam was surprised when Vala brought her to orgasm first, even after all the work she had done on the bench. "S'not fair," Sam grumbled.

"I've had more practice," Vala's voice held a smirk. 

"Are you ever going to come?"

"I've had more practice at delaying orgasm, too." She rolled them over, putting herself on top. "And, I was waiting for you to come first."

"My tongue is giving out..." Sam whined.

"Use two fingers. And then suck really hard on my clit."

Sam did as she was instructed and was rewarded with a series of increasingly louder cries from her teammate, followed by Vala's pussy clenching frantically on her fingers as she came. The other woman's juices were smeared all over Sam's face and she was panting from the effort. 

Eventually, Vala rolled over onto her side with a sigh, "Damn, I needed that."

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."

"What could the military have against this kind of sex? This would make the best sort of team building exercise..."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed as Vala went off into yet another rant on Tau'ri customs. 

 

The End


End file.
